24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 9 antagonists
Al Harazi terrorist cell category :Can we create a category for any member of Margot's group?--Gunman6 (talk) 02:41, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty, I just made one following the naming precedent of Marwan's and Abu Fayed's terror cell categories: simple, clear, concise. The inclusion criteria are intentionally worded to permit Yates. 04:35, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Steve Navarro? Why is Steve Navarro listed at the place Open Cell? Should the conspiracy not have another name. It's all linked to the Open Cell, but Steve Navarro wasn't a member. --Station7 (talk) 21:34, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :But Navarro was working for Open Cell, employed by them to leak secrets that they could use specifically for the purpose of funding their organisation. Where else should he go?--Acer4666 (talk) 23:02, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::But he isn't listed under the category. That's what I mean. --Station7 (talk) 08:15, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Sometimes the structure we have on the antagonist pages don't match up exactly to the antagonist categories - for example, Nina Myers is not really a "member" of the Category:Wald terrorist militia, but she supplied them with schematics for their attack so she was working for/with them, so in Day 2 antagonists she is listed under their section. Moles and mercenaries who are just selling info to the highest bidder are a tricky one as they are kind of just working for and looking out for themselves, but then again they do "work for" other organisations when they are being paid to do stuff for them--Acer4666 (talk) 11:29, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Re-organization proposal Any thoughts about this proposed change: Day 9 antagonists/Sandbox? It's a reshuffling of the headings based upon what I believe is a better representation of the layers. Especially Pyramidhead, as you have been doing much work on this article? The major changes are: # Basher and Rask get their own subheadings beneath the Al-Harazi heading, and they are listed first, because they were less important layers of the Al-Harazi conspiracy. Clearly they don't seem to have been comprehending members of Margot's plot, but I think they belong under an Al-Harazi heading the same way Conrad Haas belongs under a Sentox header. # Open Cell is next. # The false flag conspiracy gets divided up between its two partners: Anatol and Cheng. In fact, I am also generally also supportive of the idea of having them separated, the same way Fayed and Markov are separated in Day 6 antagonists. But at the moment I'm most persuaded to keep them under the same header. 20:57, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not a big fan of listing Rask under the al-Harazi header. They were a separate group entirely, neither above or below than the al-Harazis in terms of villain heirarchy, who just happened to have done business with them in the past. Conrad Haas was hired by the Sentox conspiracy, was working for the sentox conspiracy - but we are never told any specifics about the business between Margot and Rask, are we? Their position also doesn't make sense to me either chronologically or heirarchically (if that's a word!) :If the Basher group are gonna be listed under the same heading as the al-harazis, would it not be more sensible to list them under Derrick Yates, as he employed them all to protect him?--Acer4666 (talk) 18:12, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with the idea that Rask's group can be put into its own heading. Also, I no longer support my previous idea of putting Yates/Basher under the Al-Harazi family tag either. See the same sandbox again? I just made some changes. 20:23, July 28, 2014 (UTC)